guild wars and the return of darkness
by the dread lord pie
Summary: hay this is my story that i been working on i hope you like it it does not follow the story of factions but there are links with the game and story this is the first time i have ever done any think like this, so who know it may be good, may be bad
1. prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own guild wars or any other games in it name, Anet has that honour of owning such a great game

hay this is my story that I been working on I hope you like it  
does not follow the story of factions but there are links with the game and  
story this is the first time I have ever done any think like this, so who know  
it may be good, may be bad

Prologue

200 years ago

On the last day of the Harvest festival, the sun had just broken into a clear blue sky with a gentle breeze that past over the green grass of Canthen and all life had just started to wake up. Just outside of the Harvest temple there was a small camp that was in the shadow of the temple and it was for the guard of the Emperor. This was where the men will wait for the Emperor when he was in the temple only one bodyguard had gone in with the Emperor. Two men, who were the champions of the Luxons and the Kurzicks, approached each other.

"So Archemorus how long is Emperor Angsiyan going to be in the Harvest temple for?"

"Why do you want to leave so fast Victor?"

"No it is just that I really want to get back to the House zu Heltzer being outside the temple is no fun at all and did not think that after becoming the champion of the Kurzicks that I would have to go on guard duty."

"Victor we are guarding the Emperor of Canthan what could be any other higher honour."

"Beening in the temple itself Archemorus like Shiro I meen what is so special about him."

"Victor he is the Emperoer's Persond bodyguard, he goes all over Canthen with him. We are only here because ever year after the champions of Luxon and Kurzick have been chosen they then travel to the Harvest temple as a sign that Canthen is one nation."

" Ok, ok it just I wish some thing intresting would happen."

The sky had turned dark, the bright sunlight that was there a second ago was replased by darknes the wind had died and the aminals had got scared and hid.

"What the hell, it was so different a second ago, what happened?" question Victor

And over at the temple a bell started to ring, this shock Archenmorus.

" I think that you are getting your wish Victor, ok Luxons, pick up your gear we have to move to the temple now and double time it, Victor get your men to the temple now!"

"What's wrong Archemorus, what going on?"

"Victor, just get your men to the temple I will tell you on the way."

Victor and Archemorus and their men started to run up the path to the temple as the bell meant that the Emperor had been killed. As they reached the door to the temple Archemorus told Victor what going on.

"Victor the Emperor has been kill we need to kill the assassin ok men move in!"

Archemorus and Victor broke down the door to see that Shiro was the only one left in the temple. The body of the Emperor layed neer him and there was also the bodes of other people but they did not look like assassins Shiro stands up and turned to face Victor and Archemorus with his blades driping with blood.

"Luxons kill Shiro!"

"Kurzicks kill him now!"

As Victor Archemorus and the Luxons and Kurzicks attack Shiro there was a quick battle with shiro cuting down the Luxons and Kurzicks then knocking back victor and Archemorus as Shiro aproch them to finsh them. There was a puff of black smoke and out of the smoke a assassin strok knocking Shiro hands that made him drop the blades.

"Victor, Archemorus take his blades and strike now!"

"Ok Victor you heard Vizu pick up one of his blades and lets hit him together."

As Archemorus and Victor strock Shiro with his blads powerful energy exploded from Shiro killing Archemorus, Victor and Vizu as the energy left the temple it traved over the face of Canthan. When it hit the Echovald forest, it turned the trees and birds into stone, as the bodies of the birds hit the hard forest floor, they where to be forever as they where in the last second of there life. And when the energy hit what is called the Jade sea now make the water turn into waves of hundreds of feat, but then seconds later turning it into jade.

As all who where at the temple died so no one knows how the Emperor died but after the Luxons and Kurzicks heard that there champion has been kill this lead to war with the fractions for the next 200 years with no end is sight.


	2. Chapter 1 Evil reborn

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evil reborn

On Shing Jea Island in Canthan there is a monastery which sits on top of a hill over looking a mountain side, with an open field where the students train. And at the monastery the new breeds of heroes are made - a place where students go to perfect the art of their chosen profession. May it be the spirit calling powers of a ritualist to summon help from the mists; it is the profession of the present Emperor of Canthan. It may be a warrior one who lives for battle, Archomorus and Victor who where the ones who had killed Shiro 200 years ago where warriors. or an assassin, one who can attack from the shadows killing its target before it knows what is going on and leaving before help arrives; the assassin named Vizu, she was the one who knocked the blades out of Shiro's hands. Maybe the God-like elementalists who can command the powers of fire, water ,earth and air, it is also said that the elementalists had made the land of Canthan over millions of years ago. May it be the Mesmer one who can drain the energy out of it's foe and break it's mind. Or maybe you will answer the call of nature and become a ranger; the ones with a eagle eye, to see it target and put a arrow in it to start the battle, those few who can charm an animal to help them in a fight. It maybe a monk; the most important member of a team, to be able to heal and protect others. But it may be the darkest of all the professions the path of necromancer who summon the dead to battle and steal life from their foes - it is the hardest to master and often leads to death.

It was night time when at the monastery, master Togo, the head of the monastery has called a meeting on the new students that will start the next day.

"Welcome heads of Shing Jea monastery, as you know; tomorrow a year of teaching will start at the monastery for the new students." Master Togo was sitting with six other people who where the heads of the other professions. Master Togo was also the head of ritualists.

" So are we all ready?" asked the head of warriors.

"Yes we are all ready, Zhan, but we do not have a teacher for the assassins, so I will like you to meet the new headmaster for assassins; headmaster Quin Tagachi " Togo announced.

As Quin walked into the room with all the other people one of the headmasters started to talk.

"Wait, I thought that the last of the Tagachi had died 200 years…" Headmaster Vhang head of elementalists, tried to say.

But he was not able to finish talking as Quin looked at the Vhang, his eyes fixed on his and took control of his mind and stop him talking.

"What was that Vhang?" asked Kaa head of Mesmer.

"I can not remember what I was talking about," replied Vhang rubbing his head, trying to remember.

"Ok, as we are all here I need to show you something." Togo was holding a folder with top secret written on it.

"This is a folder of a new student who is training as an assassin. He goes by the name of Sliver and is sixteen."

As Togo said this he placed the folder on to the table and opened it. He then passed round copies of a test.

"This is a copy of his end of year test. As you can see he got one hunderd percent"

" Big deal, so he got full marks what so special about that?" questioned the head of necromancers, Kuju.

"The special part is the report sent by his teacher; it says that his skills as the best ever and in the field test, when he had to hit ten targers in the critical points like the heart and neck in one minute, he was able to do it in thirty seconds when he was blindfolded." replid Togo.

"No way that is impossible, there is only one other person who was able to do that and he was…." Quin stop talking when Togo was nodding his head.

All six of the heades had figured it out why this 16 year old student was top secret.

"The Envoys have told me that he has not been seen in the underworld for five years and this is bad as he is an Envoy he can take control of people minds and bodies, so when Sliver comes to the monastery, make sure that he does not use the power of Shiro," said Togo.

"Do not worry, master Togo, Shiro's spirit is not inside of Sliver, I am all ready here." There was a flash of light where Quin was which made all the other heads cover their eyes and when they looked, Shiro Tagachi was standing there and he wasted no time fixing his eyes on the other heads' eyes. He took control one by one so he had full command of the monastery now.

"It is now time for all of you to go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow, so of you go," Shiro commanded the other heads. As the other seven people in the room left, shiro went to pick up the folder.

"So there is only one more person to deal with, then it will all be over and I will be unstoppable." Shiro started to laugh as he left the room.


End file.
